Dreams of Demons
by EmikoHoshiko
Summary: Amu gets sent back to Feudal japan? with her Fraternal twin, Emiko Hoshiko. They go back to save Ikutos life, but will there life be at stake to? Will they die in the battle? This story provides fairy tales and magic or different special skill. Rate M
1. The prince and princess meet

**MY BEAUTIFUL MERMAID!**

(Sorry I got bored and wrote this….here I go!)

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up this morning and went down stairs

I went to the fridge and poured orange juice in a glass cup

I opened the slid door to go to the back porch

Yes I live at the beach

It was right next to the sea

Just then I saw what occurred to look like a person with a fish tail?

(look on my pro. Under 'my beautiful mermaid pics of Amu'. paste the second)

I spit out my juice when I saw her then I looked at my watch, 5:54

I watched her beauty sway with the sea

She sat on a rock not far off the shore

Then as I watched her

She started to sing

**Mermaid's POV**

I shut my eyes, put my hands together, and started to sing

The wind blew on my silky and smooth pink hair

('eternal snow' full moon wo sagashite)

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi fourhanded yuku bakari da

Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omai nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo its made smuttier no kaNA?

Tameiki ga madoo GARASU(glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(candle) de

Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tussock

Kogarasgi Fubuki ni deatte mo

Samukanai Kimi wo omou tabi

Amikake no kono MAFUTAA(muffler)

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

Kimi he to Suzuki kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna Omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Mune ni komiageru

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai

Ima sugo kimi ni Aitai yo

I opened my eyes to only see the morning sun rise

I turn around and tried to look at the 'surfers prince'

But I found out the 'surfers prince' was staring at me

He had beautiful mid night hair with matching colored eyes that matched his hair

Today he wore a black buttoned shirt with silver crosses earring on his left ear

With a matching cross necklace

Everyone called 'surfers prince' but to me he would be my one and only 'prince of the night'

He would always come out at night and play his violin

It would sooth me at troubled times

Like for once I was caught being on top the waters

For mermaids we should always stay down in low waters

And since my sister Ami could not inherit the crown princess

I was placed as 'princess of the sea' and know I'm always being bugged

But when my father heard about me going above water

He locked me up

So know I sneak out into a cave that my fellow servant

Named Nagehieko lets me live in

Yes it is his house but I find it rather comforting.

I locked all my doors in the palace so no one would find me and Nagehieko still works their

He tells my father that he brings me food into my room

Well forget about that, I'm just staring into the mid night eyes of a god!

I started to rub my eyes and he was gone

"_just daydreaming_" I whispered

I swam to the shore

As I got there I sat on the shore of the white sandy beach

After I watched the sun rise I turned into a human

I only get 6 hours on land everyday

Thanks to my friend Yaya and Kairi who were know as magic mers.

I never wanted to go down for another reason beside my love for the 'surfes prince'

I was going to marry a prince same age as me

His name was Tadase

I hated him, he always had a look that creped me

I got up on my feet

Just then I felt someone grab my left wrist

I turned and saw the 'prince on the night'

"umm…ohaiyo" I stuttering

He looked at me suspiciously

"whats your name" he said with no emotions

"Amu, Hinamori Amu"

"hmm… I like that name" he said with a smirk

"mou… your mean" I said with a blush followed with a giggle

**Ikuto's POV**

When I heard her giggle

It made my heart stop

"mm my h-heart?" I screamed in my head

"why are you beating so fast?" I was still talking to myself

I forgot about me talking to myself and came back to reality

"hey, you there? Helllooo? HELLO!" she screamed

"wha- what?!"

"LET ME GO!"

I looked down and I saw my hand was around her waist

"you don't know why its around me, do you" she replied

"YES I don't" I replied in defeat I sighed

"well you where daydreaming and then you put your arms around me to feel you heart, I think, then I had to wake you to reality, there"

"oh" I sighed

"well?"

"well, what?"

"aren't you going to let me go?"

" why? I rather have this position than anything else" I smirked while saying that

I saw her blush I was really cute with her pink hair

**Amu's POV**

I tried pushing him off after blush

But when I tried pushing him, we ended in a weirder position

"itaa" I cried

I was laying right on top of him

Feeling he's chest as I got up and blushed I said

"sorry"

"ah its nothing" he said getting up

"aren't you going to move or sit like an idiot?" I soon got up

"so mermaid, what are you doing here?" he asked

"oh you know im a mermaid, he he umm im up here because of the sun rise" I said looking at the sun rise

**Ikuto's POV**

She was beautiful with the sunrise hitting her

"sugio" I whispered

"nani?" she asked in curiosity

_I guess I said it to loud_

"hey do you want to go shopping?"

"sho- shopping?"

"oh wait you don't know what shopping even means do you?"

"do to!" she screamed

After a few seconds

"hey Ikuto, whats S H O PP ING?' she said with a cute curious voice

I chuckled

"shopping is when you buy things"

"oh kinda like wavery"

"uhh yeah, I guess"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Bridget: I HOPED YOU ALL LIKE IT **worked for about 2 days on it

**NIGHT NIGHT!**

**Im sleepy**


	2. i know what im doing

**Bridget: **YAY number 2 I out!

**Amu: **whatever can get on with it… AND GET OFF ME IKUTO!

**-Ikuto kisses Amu's neck-**

**Ikuto: **But it tastes like strawberry

**Amu: -blushes-**

**Ikuto: -smirks-**

**-ikuto grabs amu and runs to guest room-**

**Bridget:** THERE ARE 'THINGS'(square paper with rubber for boys ONLY) YOU CAN USE IN MY SISTERS ROOM!

**Ikuto: **THANKS!

**Bridget: **On with the story

Im going to skip that 'do not own, whatever'

**Amu's POV**

"IKUTOOOO" I screamed while he was dragging me

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" I shouted with a slight confusion on my face

"you'll see" he replied

I was getting suspicious

We soon arrived in front of a motorcycle

"IM NOT GOING ON THIS!" I screamed again pointing my finger on the motorcycle

"here" he threw clothes at me

"whats this?" I questioned

"an outfit to wear"

"ooh ok" I didn't fight because my clothes for the humans did have some lack

(go onto my pro. And paste to see her outfit)

Later when Amu finishes dressing

"tsuki-mori" I said taking his attention

I put my index finger on the edge of my lip and put on a fake little pout, my other hand behind my back while one leg is out and the other bent a little, with my body swayed to the side a little

" ye-" he turned around

"ye? What does that mean?" I asked

**Ikuto's POV**

"Tsuki-yomi" I heard her say in a shy voice, it had melted my heart

I turned around saying "ye-"

I looked at her

"ye? What does that mean?"

I was still dosed off with a bit of blush

_Her body is so developed, why didn't I know this before?_

"ikuto can we go now?"

I shook my head from the thoughts and put on my helmet

I threw another one at her

Both helmets where black but Amu's had a heart that was checkered red and black while mine had a red mark of the northern star that was red and black

I started the engine as she jumped on

"moto babe eh?" I said to her

"I heard that!" she yelled blushing

I chuckled as we left

She held her hands around my waist the whole time

I decided to go faster

"stop Tsukimori, your going way to fast!" she started clinging tighter while her eyes shut and tighten

"well I thought you would enjoy it, hentai, you're the one clinging onto me"

"AHH" she let go and almost started to fall

I drove with one hand while the other grabbed Amu

"arigato" she said

She hung onto me after but not to tight as before

She soon started to look like a motor babe, she wasn't scared or anything

I was daydreaming of her in a motor girls outfit

We started swaying out of control

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed

I went back to reality after a few minutes when she was done screaming, we where already safe

I was holding something

I pushed it, it was very soft

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" she yelled hitting my hand

I couldn't see if she was blushing or not through the helmet

"Amu? Your driving?"

"BECAUSE YOU DOSED OFF AGAIN!"

"ooh"

My hands left her body as I looked, we where by a park

"how do you know where your going?"

"I always walk here"

She took out the keys and threw them at me, of course I caught it

She took off her helmet and swayed her hair from helmet hair

"beautiful" I said without thinking

She blushed as I said that

I got off and took off my helmet

I shook my hair to make it look frizzy

"do you like that look?" she asked

"yea"

"your weird" she said as she giggled

"and your cute, but not im not pointing out the obvious" I said teasing her, while she blushed

"come on, I want some Ice cream!" she said

**Amu's POV**

"come on, I want some ice cream!" I told him while trying to change the subject

"your such a kid" he chuckled

"AM NOT" I scream with my cheeks puffing up like a angry little girl

We soon walked over to the ice cream stand

"Hi Mihoru-chan! I want a rocky road with sprinkles of chocolate chips" I said

"Hi Hinamori-chan, ooh ill get that right away" she replied

"Tsukimori, are you getting anything?" I questioned

"ooh yea, ill take same as Amu" he told Mihoru

"Amu? You mean hinamori-chan? Ooh I get it, you're her boyfriend" she said while hitting her forehead

"HE'S NOT! AND DON'T CALL ME AMU, TSUKIMORI!" I yelled with a deep red blush

Ikuto chuckled while Mihoru laughed

"mou, you two are so mean" I said crossing my arms

"her you go Hinamori-chan"

"arigato, Mihoru-chan"

"Gombak ne" whispered Mihoru-chan

I blushed, but not as hard as before

I watched Ikuto lick his ice cream while walking away

"WAIT!" I screamed running toward him

We walked all the way to the fountain

We sat on a bench next to it

We sat in silence

Our ice cream where dripping, at least mine is

"your's taste better then mine" he said with a smirk

"EEK, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!"

"like I said yours is much better then mine"

I pout

I started to lick mine

Just then he licked the other side

"II INDERICT KISS!" I screamed on the top of my lungs

"so what?"

_I was secretly happy about the kiss_

"we should get going, I've already spent 4 hours on land, only 2 more hrs till I have to leave"

"ok, let go then" he replied while taking my hand and rushing me to the motorcycle

**+-+ TO BE CONTINUED+-+**

Im done, ill make the next one soon

And ill be making chappy 4 I think for 'Witch to be'


	3. shopping helps ease the pain?

**Bridget: im not going to write these for this chappy so im skipping to the story…**

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x**

**Amu's POV**

"L-L-LET M-ME GO!" I blushed as we walked into the mall with Ikuto holding my waist, because of the 'incident'

_Flashback_

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" said a man who had pink eyes

"me? Oh im looking for my jacket" I replied

"Hey I think I saw a jacket when I came down here, come with me and ill show you your jacket" he said with a grin on his face

"REALLY! Come on lets go, that jacket is super important!" I yelled excitedly and took his hand

"cmon!" I shouted with a smile to the man, I didn't trust, but if he knew where my jacket is then great!

He took his, other hand that I wasn't holding, and place on my cheek, he had his other hand around my arms and waist, so I couldn't move, a tear went down my cheek

"whhat are you doing?! IKUTO!"

He was about to kiss me till

"Amu!!" Ikuto came and the punched the mans eye, he got a black eye from Ikuto's punch

"gomenasai" I cried into his chest

"baaka!" he yelled at me then hugged me

My eyes widened

"IIkuto" I stuttered

"don't ever do something so stupid" he said calmly

"ok" I replied to him feeling safe

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"Ikuto, were did you find my jacket?"

"on the motorcycle"

"…" _im soo stupid_

"lets go in here" he pointed to an underwear shop

"NNNO WAY! ILL GO YYYOU STAY!!" I blushed

He smirked "fine"

I went in and bought some stuff

"since im going to your house from now on, I better get some stuff prepared" I whispered then giggled

I went to the changing room to see what fits, looked good and feels comfortable

I tried a bra with a silver metal cross

"perfect"

I tried on another one with a black cat's head printed all over

'kawii!" I squealed

I tried an underwear an it was the matching to the black cat bra

"cute! I hope Ikuto doesn't go rummaging through my drawers" I said to myself

**LATER**

We came out the mall with 4 or 5 bags in each hand, ikuto held about 5 bags while I held 4

"hmm, lets see, ooh so you where thongs and underwears. Interesting" he said with his signature smirk

"AHH!" I grabbed the bags of his hands, blushing looking like a tomato

We hoped back on the motorcycle with my bags under the seat and some ikuto and I had, in our hands

We put on our helmets and left

"Arigato, Ikuto" I told him

"no problem, well I guess you have to leave huh?"

"hai" I started to cry, feeling the tears roll down my face

"so you want to go to the ocean first?"

"hai" I said with a low sad tone

We drove off

When we got there I stayed and had my face looking on the side, my face was looking to the side of my shoulder

We remained there

"a-arigato" a word finally came to the atmosphere

I looked at my watch

3...2...1...

I turned into a mermaid and was about to jump in the water, but I said

"thanks Ikuto, it was really nice to actually talk to you once" I blush

_DID I JUST SAY THAT!?_

"y-y-yyeah you too" he said with a little pink tint on his cheeks

"huh?" I said out loud

"well I guess I better get going" I waved goodbye with a smile on my face, and jumped in

"Ikuto, I will never forget this day" I whispered with tears streaming down my face

"my one and only love, Ikuto-koi" I whispered even lower

"I hate you…"

333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Bridget:**the next chappy will come shortly, not as long as it took this one, sorry for the short chappy, ill make it up with a longer one next time

SCHOOL SUCKS MONKEY BUTTSX(


	4. moving in

**Bridget: **hehe… guess leaving everyone on this cliff hanger hung them to much

**Ikuto: **that is true, hey Bridget, When will be the next Lemons with Strawberry-koi **-smirks-**

**Bridget: **I was just about to talk about that, **IF YOU WANT LEMONS TELL ME!**

**Amu: **OHAYO! Im back from the, IKUTO, GET OFF ME!

**Ikuto: **you've been gone to long **-runs to guess room-**

**Bridget: **BAKA, WONRG ROOM!

**Amu: **DON'T TELL HIM THAT!

**Bridget: -cough- **no safety **-cough-**

**Ikuto: **naughty girl

**Amu: **NOT WHAT I MEANT!

**-hysterical laugh from background-**

**Ran: **-sigh- Bridget's going to die from laughter

**Miki: **please review & tell me if you want me to put in lemons

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Amu's POV**

"I hate you… Tadase" I whispered with anger and tears

"amu-chan, when are you going to tell him?" Ran asked

"Ikuto, will never need to know, demo, I don't want to marry Tadase, he's a GAY MOLESTLER!" I said to the three, we laughed after the funny stares

"alright girls we have to go back home"

**AT HOME/ NAGHIEKO'S (idk how to spell his name)**

"ohayo, Naghieko" I said with a smile

"ohayo, are you ready?"

"no" I frowned with Naghieko

"your ceremony is 1 month from now and your marriage is 2 months"

"I know Naghieko, I know" I frowned and swam out the door

_I need to see Yaya and Kairi_

**AT YAYA and KAIRI'S LAB**

"YAYA! KAIRI! YOU GUY'S HERE?" I shouted in the lab

"AMU-CHII, I haven't seen you forever!!"

"Yaya, I saw you this morning"

"ohayo, princess" Kairi said

"haha, so funny Kairi. Umm hey, can you guys do me a favor?"

"anything, Amu-chii"

"can you make a spell that last longer?"

"yeah, why princess?"

"I want to stay above land, at least till my we- you know" I replied with a frown

"still not over him, huh?" Yaya said

"no Yaya, I still love him"

"OK! WE'LL DO IT!" Yaya screamed

"REALLY! THANKS!" I screamed hugging both friends

"just come back about tomorrow" Kairi said

"HAI!" I called back exiting the lab

"cmon ran, miki, suu"

"hai" they chorused

I swam up to the shore where I heard a violin

I sat on the rock, that I sat on this morning

"I've heard this before, I remember now!"

I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes

Ran took out her

Miki took out her drums

Suu took out her piano

**Ikuto's POV**

I played my violin

I play the song when me and Amu meet

Then…

"Singing?" I whispered, I started smiling because I knew who it was

**Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta**

**Deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to**

**Itsu no manika kimetsukete ita**

**Yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta**

**Hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni**

**Aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai**

**Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne**

**Fushigi de ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru**

**Hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou**

**Subete kagayaki yori sou naka**

**Tokenai jigusou no saido no PIISU mitsuketa yo**

**Ooki na anata no senaka watshi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni**

**Ima made konna ni ni mawari michi shita kedo**

**Massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne**

**Asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo**

**Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne**

**Aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai **

**Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne**

**Asu kara kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo**

**Nani ga atte mo hitomi seasonal**

**Aisaraeta ikara aishita iwake jyanai**

**Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne**

**Korekara no tabi ni future ima chikau yo**

**Nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto**

At the end of the song I opened my eyes and looked at Amu

I jumped of the porch and walked toward her

As soon as I got there, I sat on this type of dock thing

"ikuto, is it okay if I stay her for about a month or 2?" she asked sitting on the rock, which is next to the dock

"why?"

"I asked my friends if they can help make something to let me stay up here longer"

"why would yo-" she cut me off and said

"PLEASE" she whined with puppy face

"not the puppy fa-, sigh, fine"

"really! ARIGATO!!"

"ok well your bags are in the guest room, err, your room"

"thanks! Ill be her at 7 sharp!" she smile causing me to blush

"ikuto, are you sick? I think you should go inside" she said

"im ok"

"really? You look like you've have a fever or something"

"im okay I said"

"okay, okay, you big fat meanie, im just saying" she said with a chibi pouty face

I laughed " your to fun to tease"

"mou, you are a meanie" she smile "I gotta go, ill meet you tomorrow, ja ni!"

She jumped back into the ocean

"This will be fun" I said to Yoru followed by a smirk

Bridget: sorry it's not as long as I expect, im kinda running out of idea's on this one

Ikuto: so my _Amu-Koi _is coming to live with me eh?

Amu: BRIDGET! YOUR NOT REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME LIVE WITH HIM!?Bridget: maybe, maybe not -smirks-

Amu: -sweat drops- omg I can't believe im forced to live with him

Bridget: OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN TO PLAY WITH THESE PUPPETS!!


	5. Surprise!

**Bridget: **KK well Hope you guy's like this…and any idea's are accepted! . IM STUCK WITH GAY MOLESTLER!!!!!!!!!!

**GAY MOLESTLER!**: IT'S NOT BAD RAPING A BO- **clasps mouth- O.O**

**Bridget&Amu: **OMG (**^O^) **HE ADMITS IT!!

**Miki:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT OMG WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!! **-sees Yoru and follows-**

**Bridget: **u huh? Well,Ima start to make my name change it's going to be…Emiko Hoshiko…Ima live to that name…call me Emmi from now on =) 

**Emmi: **I'm going to be in this one =)

**Emmi:** Well lets get started (Emiko Hoshiko = Blessed, beautiful Star)

**.: NEXT MORNING:.**

**AMU'S POV**

"Tsukimori…Tsukimori! MOU WAKE UP!" I started jumping on Ikuto's bed shouting 'WAKE UP'

"good thing your ceiling is so high" I murmured as I bounced on his bed. I kept jumping until I tripped over some of Ikuto's blanket and landed on top of Ikuto

He peeped open one of his eyes, "FINALLY YOU WAKE UP!" I screamed as he smirked. Then I realized I was laying on top of him, "UGH IKUTO YOUR SUCH A PERVERT! AND I WAS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP WHEN YOU WERE AWAKE!" I screamed and he did his signature smirk, I love so much. "Amu, if you loved me just say it instead of showing it" he spoke as I blush, and jumped off. "Hmph! I thought I was wanted, guess wrong" I used my cool&spicy voice and stuck out my tongue, "Amu I'd rather you not stick your tongue unless you want a fight between mine" he totally changed the subject. I put on my angered face and left his room while he chuckled as I stomped out. I went to the guest room err my room and flopped onto the beautiful golden soft and silky bed. "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, we gotta get ready for our concert" I muffled through my pillow. Miki drew my concert clothes (on profile…I'm sorry about having so much pic -.o') "Kawii" I complimented Miki, opened the second story balcony and jumped out leaveing a note in my room.

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked to Amu's room at the end of the hallway and knocked. "Amu, I want to know something. Amu?" I kept asking until I got annoyed and opened the door. I found a note on her bed.

Dear Tsukimori Ikuto,

I went out. Don't bother finding me, I'll be home as soon as possible, I made some sammies on the table. I''ll be back before lunch…maybe, But I know I'll be back before dinner. Don't be mad. This was important. Went out the balcony.

Sincerely,

deHinamori Amu ed

"gah this girl is always running into trouble" I mummered to myself "Yoru" I called as we did Chara change and ran out the open balcony.

**Amu's POV**

I grabbed the mic off the stand and sang

**Still a doll**

**Vampire knight ending**

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata grasasu no_

_Me de donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mirareru no~~?_

_Mada atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku-tachi_

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata ga jitsu no_

_Kuchi de dare ni ai wa_

_Nageteru no?_

_Nageteru no~~?_

_Mou atashi_

_Kotoba o Tsumaku_

_Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte meteru outamo_

_Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer_

I looked at the crowed, everyone's heart had X's and came with me.

"Amu-chan, do you really want to do this?" Ran asked

"hai, the more trouble up here the better. Tadagay will come up and soon die" I replied coldly toward Ran. "come out Jewel" I commanded as a Chara popped out of the midnight blue egg with a bloody red sword imprinted on her egg, She popped out of the chains locked onto my chain around my hips. Jewel popped out. Jewel wore a bloody red miniskirt with a midnight blue chain, with thigh boots that were black. She held a guitar that was black backround, blue scars and bloody red paint imprinted and looked like blood falling. Her top was a midnight top with black under and red jean jacket that stopped at the stomach. She wore a bloody red and black plaid chocker with a midnight blue cross coming down the chocker (kinda like Ikutos except smaller)

"**Yes ma dam, you called?**" she said with her bloody red eyes and hair, bowing. I took an X egg and observed it "pour these into the ocean" I said as I threw the X egg toward Jewel and the others. They flew out. I heard the doors open. I walked out the right side velvet red curtain and stood in middle of the stage. My eyes widen, "I-Ikuto" I stuttered in surprise.

"I told you not to come out" I screamed shake my head to see if it wasn't real.

"A-mu. You take the lives of these humans?" he said everything slowly and in shock

"THIS ISN'T REAL!" I screamed shaking my head. Then I changed.

"watashi kokoro, Unlock" I said blankly

I changed into my new chara. "**Hello master, I am Jade. Please to make your acquaintance**" she said** (Pic on my profile)**

"j-a-d-e" I questioned, "why did change?" I asked still curious. "**Because, you didn't want anything real. Jade is a beautiful rock but it is nothing but a rock, easy to throw away. A fantasy you get drawn to. The jade is a alluring green, people say its priceless but it's only a fantasy, like you thought this isn't real. Look around you**" she said as I looked around. I saw Lifeless people and Ikuto who stood out and was in a phase of the deepest shock. "I-ku-to" I spelled. As I went toward him with a wolf next to me lurching toward Ikuro. A sword popped into my hands. I went toward Ikuto. I got closer and sliced Ikuto. Blood spilt everywhere. My eyes widen. "I killed I-ku-to" I started to shiver. "the man I love, gone, forever" I said placeing my hand on my face, Ikuto's blood splattered all over.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" My voiced echoed off the walls of the dark room. "AMU-CHAN!(desu)" all my chara's screamed. "it was- just a- dream?" I thought out loud. "AMU!" a husky voice came to my ear, Ikuto was standing by the door, panting, while Ran and the others hid. He calm down when he saw me. "a nightmare?" he said leaning on the door frame. "hai" I replied, "okay, well get some rest" he replied leaving. I jumped up from my bed and ran. I sprang toward Ikuto. "Im glad your safe" I said while hugging him from behind, my tears came like a volcano that just exploded, running of his muscular bare back. "Amu" he said while he turned around and hugged me back, "Im, I wo-" he couldn't find the right words as he spoke, so I did the most stupid thing, the thing I yearned for. I tiptoed myself and kissed him. His eyes widen but soon closed. He started kissing back. My arms moved from his waist to his neck. My chara's sneaked out of the room snickering. Ikuto kicked the door and moved us toward my huge soft bed.

**(IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER!)**

We kept kissing as we laid on the bed. He moved his hands and slid it under my shirt. I broke the kiss. "Wait, im still in my clothes? -sigh- Ill be right back" I said as I moved away from him into my walk in closet with him following me. I shut the door before he came in, and giggled. I changed into my PJ I… well, Ikuto bought at the store…didn't even get to pick. I pouted at the pj, but wore it anyways. I unlocked the door and walked out. (Amu's PJ on my profile)

Ikuto's mouth dropped open, blood squirted out of his nose, and he fell err knocked out. I went to the bed, laid down and grabbed the TV remote. I turned the TV and watched a this channel about cooking. "wow, I've never seen tha-" My voice got cut off by a muscular hand that covered my mouth. I got pushed onto the bed, and the hand was removed. I giggled "Ikuto, you can't control your hormones can you?" I asked. "just not around you, _Amu_" he replied kissing my collarbone. My hormones kicked in as I gazed into Ikuto's midnight sky eyes.

My hand went around his waist and touched his bare back. I placed my index finger under his jaw line, "I-ku-to" I spelled his name moving my finger down his jaw with a seductive face that every boy fell to, when I used it. "dam you" he held his teeth together and pounced onto me. He cupped my left breast and moved it up and down as he kissed my collarbone to neck and to my lips. We started a fight between our tongues. He won, the battle so he took of my night gown leaving me in my thong and bra. It was my turn. I took off his greasy jeans leaving him in his boxers. Maybe the grease was from him trying to fix his motorcycle. I touched his 6 pack and shivered. "how can a angel be so perfect?" I said as he unclipped my red bra then he started to suck on my left nipple. I took off his red plaid boxers, while he took off my thong. "_Amu_, Daiskii" he whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Ikuto" I said as took his two fingers and pushed it in and out of my privet, while his lips never stopped sucking my nipple. "I-uh-ku-uh-to-uhI spilled out as he ran out and came back with a red little square thingy he held, "Check" he said then smirked. I opened the window so it would be as hot. The cool breeze came in as we laid in bed. He was kissing me but I could feel his stick hardening as I sucked it in and out. I was on my knees as I sucked, and he groped my right breast. I felt something spill from his stick as I sucked. "Ikuto put it on if you want it" I said seducing him. He sighed "this isn't going to be as good as I thought, but I guess" he said but put it on anyways. He came toward me and pinned me on the wall. My wrists were held by one of his hands while the other one wondered around my body. He kept kissing me then…he shoved his stick half way. I cried in pain at first but as I got use to it, it was so much pleasure I felt. My heart boiled as my face never changed its hot pink. He pushed the rest in when I felt a little more comfortable than before. He pushed me onto the bed and licked my privet. "hmm, I've always wondered how they taste, now that I've tasted it, I think I want more" he said smirking and he started to lick more faster. We heard the door bell. "who could that be?" I questioned, "I'll go get it" I said then sighed. I put my pj's on and covered it with my pink silk robe.

**(LEMONS FINISHED!) (****for now****) (o^.^o)**

I opened the door and saw…"EMIKO!" I screamed "AMU!" she screeched

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" she screamed

I laughed, as Ikuto came behind with his greasy jeans back on his body and his hands wound around my waist. I looked at Ikuto and kissed his cheek as he leaned on my shoulder.

"hmm did we come at the wrong moment?" Emmi asked

"Yes" Ikuto replied as I blushed then asked

"We, who's we?"

"Ai Kietaro, he's my boyfriend now" she replied with the beautiful smile she had since we were small

"Hi Amu" said a mid tone voice

"Hi Ai" I replied seeing Ai coming up and kissing Emmi on the cheek

"umm…" Ikuto questioned

"ooh sorry Tsukimori-san" Emiko apologized

"Im Hoshiko Emiko, and this is Kietaro Ai" she said bowing

"Em we gotta go before we're late" Ai interrupted us

She checked her watch "OMG COME'ON" she screamed

"BYE AMU! GOTTA GO TO THE CONCERT! WELL COME BACK TOMORROW MORNING! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID ONEE-SAN! And err… SOON TO BE ONII-SAN!" she cried back waving and pulling Ai with her, as I blushed hearing the last comment

She got onto a red and black motorcycle…hers, as Ai got onto his plain black motorcycle and rode off.

"ooh so Hoshiko-san is your sister…older, younger what?" Ikuto attacked me with questions

"we're fraternal twins" I said smiling and walking into the house to the room. "we always got along. I would always be sad and alone, and Emiko would always help me even if I hit her, she wouldn't care. She would comfort me no matter what." I said as I laid on the bed and Ikuto soon did the same.

"when we were 4 or grandmother died and I loved her so much, but Emiko held everything back and tried to cheer me up. It worked because Emiko started to be like my grandmother even if she got hurt she'd say 'I'm ok' or she would laugh. But we were young and I never knew how much pain she was in. She use to cry in the middle of the night and I thought she had nightmares, but one night I was up getting some juice I heard her crying and I went to her door, which was open, and saw her in the corner crying and saying 'I wish you were here' or stuff like that. Then the next morning, I woke up around 11am and went to check on her, but everything in her room was gone except her bed and furniture. I looked around to see if she was just kidding. I walked up to my mom and saw her crying into my father's chest. 'mama, why are you crying? Where's Nee-san?' I questioned. I heard a car leave so I ran outside seeing Emiko's head popped out of the window waving good-bye and saying she'll visit soon without one tear falling down. I ran inside and cried into my pillow. But like she said she came and visited every weekend. Until she moved to Tokyo, Japan. She and I use to always swam in the sea we lived near before she was sold for money. Anyways, then she started swimming to a dolphin that was being attacked by a tiger shark. I feared for her as she swam out, but I followed her. The dolphin had a family swimming away for safety, so she helped the dolphin escape. She bite herself and bleed in the water. The shark got distracted by her blood and bite her. Emiko didn't try to escape since she knew that would happen, she didn't move. The shark bit her in many places. I cried but saw that the place she was bit into a million of pieces was a golden light shining. I watched in shock and amazement. As the light ended, I saw Emiko in a golden tail and her hair changed colors. Her hair was black tonight, she can choose her hair. Anyways soon after she swam away as the mermaid she is and I followed. She went down then stopped and gave me a pendent. The pendent was beautiful. It had an engrave of angelfish that shone as a rainbow when it touched water. I put it on and it seeped into my body, now it's engraved into my heart. The only way for me to be human is a water wizard or witch, touch the hand of the one who gave it to me and wish how long I want to be human and or put on a Angel pendent that you get from one or for me, Emmi, gave you that fish pendent and wear the angel pendent, it won't go through your skin though, just wear it as long as you need to and you'll stay human." I explained all that and breathed slowly

I looked at Ikuto who was asleep and smile. "you look like an angel when your asleep" I said to myself. I saw Yoru and Miki together coming through the door. They've know each other since 3 months and now are dating, but Yoru never told Ikuto about Miki or Me. Then the others came in half asleep. "MOU, IM NOT EVEN SLEEPY!" I screamed, " I know" I grabbed my cell and called Emiko. _Ring…Ring…Click_

"Hi Amu" Emiko said cheerfully

"Hi Emmi" I replied, "can I come to the concert?" I asked

"OF COURSE! You know I always need a double singer for 'the day you went away'! meet'cha later" she said

"wait I don't want to sing-_click_" I sighed, snaped my phone shut and put on my clothes.

"you guy's go to sleep, I'll be right back" I said to my chara's and went to the Arising Moon's stage by the beach. I checked my watch and it said 8:03pm, enough time to make it. The concert starts 8:25.

I made it at 8:18. "EMIKO!" I screamed as I saw a her rainbow eyes. "AMU! YOU MADE IT!" she cried out, "Jaz make up and costume!" she cried as a woman grabbed my hands and went to the make up and dress department. I finally finished, and now I look like a Barbie doll. I saw Emiko and she looked like a china doll, like me. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRESS LIKE CHINA DOLLS?" I blurted out as she laughed.

"because it's a rep." she said putting on her contacts

"why you wearing contacts?" I asked

"Hello…no one has rainbow eyes now a days…or ever" she said giggling as I joined. "Ai is going to sing a song, then you and me, then me and him…then just me, remember that 'k, thanks" she told me.

I heard Ai sing.

**Eternal snow (route L version)**

**Full moon wo Sagashite**

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?_

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteriru kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_Kimo wo its made smuttier no Kana_

_Tameiki go mado GARASU(glass) Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

_Hold me Tight Oreru hodo Tsuyoki_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Sam kunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suk ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni Komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

I was amazed by his voice. He walked by "Gambak ne, Amu" he said and walked pass to Emiko and kissed her lips, "kawii" I giggled as Emiko blushed and giggled, "Daiskii, Ai" she said as Ai blushed and looked like a ripe cherry, I laughed. "And now Emiko and her sister, Amu, will preform" said the announcer, "time to go" Emiko said, took my hands and ran toward the stage.

"They will preform, The day you went away" said the announcer.

**The day you went away**

**Trish Thuy Trang**

_Woah woah_

_Yeaha yeah-ha…_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Well I wonder_

_Could it be_

_When I was dreaming 'bout you_

_You were dreaming of me_

_Call me crazy_

_Call me blind_

_To still be suffering_

_Is stupid after all of this time_

_Did I lose my love to someone better_

_And does she love you like I do_

_I do_

_You know I really, really do_

_Well hey,_

_So much I need to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away_

_So sad but true_

_For me theirs only you_

_Been crying since the day_

_The day you went away_

_Woah woah_

_Yeah yeah_

_I remember date and time_

_September 22__nd__, Sunday, 25 after 9_

_In that doorway, with your case_

_No longer shouting at each other there were tears on our faces_

_And we were letting go of something special_

_Something we'll never have again_

_I know, I guess I really, really know_

_The day you went away_

_The day you went away_

_Go on_

_Yeaha, yeah-ha_

_Whoa, whoa woo_

_Did I lose my love to someone better_

_And does she love you like I do_

_I do_

_You know I really, really do_

_How come we never know what we have till' it's gone_

_How could I carry on_

_The day you went away_

'_cause I've been missing you so much I have to say_

_Been crying since the day_

_The day you went away_

_Hey, yea, yea_

_Woah woah_

_Yeah yea-eh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

I smiled to the crowd of flashing camera's. Emiko was doing some happy poses as I did my punk poses. "Ok now we have a special treat, minna" said the speaker, "Everyone will love" Emiko smiled, "AI AND EMIKO WILL NOW SING TOGETHER!" the speaker shouted as the crowed went wild as Ai entered the stage. Emiko was smiling as usual and I left the stage. Emiko started to run toward Ai, Emiko slipped on the waxed stage. I looked at her shoes, she's wearing high heel's no wonder. Emiko was on the floor holding her leg. "EM!" Ai cried out as I ran back on stage with my flats. "EMIKO!" I screamed as the crowed came closer and whispered 'what happened, what will happen to her job? Her voice will…be locked up, NO' and stuff like that. Ai carried her bridal style and started to run back stage. "AI LET GO!!!" Emiko shouted as she pounded his chest. "Em, it looks like your leg is broken" Ai said with fear, "I'm ok, just let go and sing" Emiko suggested as Ai sighed in defeat and let her down. Emiko kissed his cheek and went back on stage as I went backstage. "Sorry for our interruption" Emiko said smiling, "we will be singing…oops, you have to wait" she said and smiled with Ai. I soon felt arms around my waist, "AH!" I screamed, "Mou, Ikuto!" I shouted after looking above my shoulder. "I Lo-ve yo-ur vo-ice" he said as I blushed and looked toward Emiko and Ai.

"so much trust and love, it's hard to watch" I told Ikuto

I closed my eye's and listened to the song and voices

**Who Feat Strings 178 (Duet)**

**Ayumi Hamasaki(couldn't find the lyrics sorry =()**

When they finished I opened my eye's and saw them kissing again, but on stage. "Congrats Emiko" I whispered smiling as camra's flashed at the scene. I guess they never get a scene like that. I looked at Ikuto who was sleeping. I started to fall because Ikuto is heavy.

**ThUd**

"mou Ikuto wake up" I screamed at Ikuto, who was still asleep

"DAI JA BO, NEE-SAN?" I heard Emiko screaming while running toward us. Emiko stopped and smiled while Ai had a 'umm yeah were still here you know' look. Then they both laughed. "you guys are too fast" Emiko and Ai chorused laughing. I blushed as Ikuto moved his hands up my shirt. Emiko and Ai saw what Ikuto was trying to do and walked away with Emiko giggling while Ai was chuckling, "I like them" Ikuto mumbled in my breasts, I blushed like a strawberry. He soon got up and helped me. "lets go see Ai and Emiko" I said then looked at my watch, "Wow it's already 10:29" I said and got off the stage and followed the sand prints to Emiko.

"aww how cute" I said as I took out my digital camera from my Gucci and took a pic of Emiko and Ai kissing on the beach. They heard my camera snap and blushed. "Amu where's Ikuto?" Emiko asked. "In the VIP room sleeping on the couch" I simply said and walked back to the stage

"should I sell these… hmm" I said as they chased me

We laughed as we sat on the sand. "Only one more song and we can go home" Emiko said while we went back to the stage.

We went back and saw the stage on fire. "IKUTO!" I screamed and ran toward the stage to save Ikuto.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

CLIFFY!!!!


	6. Feudal Japan

**Emiko:** bet the suspense was killin ya huh?

**Amu: **She is actually writing!?!?

**Emiko: **ya- oh ha ha…Ikuto? -**poking Ikuto with stick-**

**Ikuto: **hmm? What is it midget-chan?

**Emiko: -pouts- **for that this is now a TADAMU!!!

**Amu & Ikuto: **WHAT!!!!!!!!!

**Gay rat molester: **HONTO?!?!

**Emiko: **umm why are you raping a 3rd grader? -.-' and NO

**Every shugo chara: **READ AND REVIEW and all that stuff **-looks Tadase's way-** EWWWW

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Amu's POV**

I ran to the stage on fire hoping he was alive

My hands hit the hot, charcoaled wood

"IKUTO!" I cried "WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!"

"why does the freakin stage have to be soo big?" I muttered angry

"WATASHII KOKORO, UNLOCK" I heard two people cry

"Black rain" Emiko cried and did poses

"Bloody dragon" Ai called and did poses also

I turned around

I saw Ai and Emiko in chara nari?

"Let us handle this one, Nii-chan" Emiko said in a gentle voice

Emiko wore a black and blue mini skirt with a white belt that had thunderclouds and bolts coming down, printed on it. She had a long sleeve that was dark blue with black designs of cherry blossoms. Then she wore a puffy big white scarf like carpet, but was more puffy and round. And last she had blue eye shadow and liner with hot pink lip gloss, then she wore earrings with a black raindrop and she wore the pendent Ai gave her

Ai wore baggy black jeans with blood scratches and a belt with a sword on the side. He wore a bloody red shirt and a black jacket with I think dragon scales on the sleeves? Then he wore the pendent Emiko gave him. He had one ear pierced with a red dragon scale…I think. And a bracelet with a dragon engraved on the red bracelet.

"Chara nari, Combine!" they chanted

" BLOODY RAIN" they called and held poses

They wore matching outfits

Emiko wore a red dress with a black bow strap and her dress had the side cuts and then the dress ended at the end of her black high heel, the heels about 3 inches high and everything was sparkle. Her eye shadow was bloody red at the beginning then black at the end, her lipstick was bloody red and hot pink blush…no wait that's _**HER**_ real blush. Then her hair was black with red highlights, and she had a red butterfly barrettes on each side of her head, then she had a necklace with a bloody red ruby with black strips going sideways.

Ai wore a tuxedo. The under shirt was black, the jacket was red. He wore a black bow tie and he still had his ear pierced on the left, but it was a print of a red rain cloud and a dragon coming out of it. Nothing too sophisticated.

"ready Em?"

"Ready"

"BLOODY RAIN DRAGON" they cried as the fire stopped.

"ODORU" Emiko cried as a chara came toward her

"deck played" she said calmly as time froze

_tick_

_tock_

_bo-_

We floated in a black sky with a red moon

I floated toward Emiko

She took out a ball?

"SHIRU" She cried and then threw the ball

The ball changed into a black dragon with pearly white teeth stained with, blood?

"Fierce Fire!"

"yes ma'm" the dragon said

I watch the dragon shoot out balls of fire upward, to the sky

"METIORITE, Starry fire" Emiko yelled

"AI! ITS NOT WORKING" she cried

"EMIKO" he cried then ran toward her and held her, closely

"whats happening?" I asked

"Ikuto is in this deminsion, but he's unconscious in the forest, we need to find him fast-" Emiko was cut off

"Kurio Sekai, my brother, he is…" Ai said as Emiko held him closer, she was gentle

"Ikuto, will awake in 3 hours, till then lets set up camp" Emiko said, "Amu, you come with me, Ai get camp set, I'll be back"

We sat at a lake

"Shinokami lake, best place for fish" Emiko told me

"Shiru" she asked

"hai"

She did a chara change and in a blink of an eye I saw 20 fish on a rope

"now fruits, then we ne-"

_Grumble_

My stomach growled as Emiko giggled

"here" she took out a wrapped Bao, "you must be hungry, you have to eat" she held the bao in front of my face

"thank you" I said and took it then unwrapped

"you welcome, come on let go back to camp" she said as I nodded my stuff face

"Konnichiwa Ai" Emiko greeted Ai

"Konnichiwa Em" Aii returned the greet

I looked around and saw huge tents, only 2 tents, but they were HUGE

I looked at the fire. The fire was red, black, and pink. Ai, Emiko, and Me?

Then I saw some fruits on a table?

"the table was made from a tree I saw on the ground, maybe Kurio Sekai has passed through here already, don't worry I washed it with Rain" Ai explained

"well, im starving" Emiko said then took a fish and placed it over the fire with one of those turner thingies. It was a stick placed on two other sticks planted on the ground, and the top stick turns. Emiko returned to her old rainbow colored hair and Ai with his brown hair.

We finished eating and went to our tents. Emiko came out soon

"what are you doing?""you'll see. Shinzou" Emiko said

"Hai"

"nightless hearts" Emiko commanded Shinzou as hearts went into the air

After a few minutes A heart returned with Ikuto inside, sleeping safe and sound

I sighed in relief

"he's injured" Ai said as my eyes shot open. When did he…scary

"he doesn't look like it, what are you talking about?!" I yelled

"Ai's right Amu, look" Emiko said then opened his sleeve

It revealed a scar, a very deep scar

"Dragons curse, it's a curse that doesn't let you leave this universe, but it switches you to other universes" Ai explained

"the only way to lift the curse is to fight and destroy the original battler who cursed him" Emiko finished for Ai

"we will explain later, in the morning" Emiko said in a silky red kimono her hair was laid straight down with a

Ai wore a red kimono too, he had a sword in his side

"Amu we are now in feudal Japan, here" Emiko said and threw me a sphere she used in that battle before, except this one is pink

"it's a dragon, we all have one, Emiko's is Jade, Mine is Kyoo, and Yours is Jewel, Emiko has been dying to give you. But I wouldn't let her till it was the right time" Ai said then chuckled when Emiko blushed and turned away

"did not" Emiko said stubbornly

"we should meet with the others" Ai said and sighed

"what about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Emiko asked out of phase

"I don't like you hanging around Inuyasha" Ai said

"-cough- Jealous -cough-" I said, I mean coughed as Emiko giggled and Ai blushed

"I only love you, member?" she said next to his face and smiled

Ai sighed with his face BEET RED. "Fine we will get the gang back together" Ai sighed

"YAY!!!" Emiko cried and went back to the tent with Ai behind her

I sat next to the fire with Ikuto on my lap

"Ikuto, I have always loved you" I said

"amu, don't leave" Ikuto mumbled in his sleep

I went next to his ear, "I'm not going to leave" I whispered then watched him smile, a REAL smile

Ai came out and took Ikuto

"Go to bed, missy. Or Emiko will be furious" Ai said and went to my tent to lay Ikuto down

He came out and went back to his and Emiko's tent

I went back to my tent and laid on the down

"I love you Ikuto" I said before I went to sleep

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There you go

Its short I know, my computer is jacked up

If you have any ideas, please submit

PLEASE REVIEW

**And I need 5 names**

**I need your name You want and your dragon**

**Dragon: Color, Power, and Description**

**First 5 are in the next chapters**


	7. Meet the crew

**Emiko:** I finally have 5 ppl, those people are down below, congratulation

**Morningstar04**

**Amuto-4eva**

**Taylor11260616**

**Tarouchoo**

**Aznprid3x3**

Congrats again and for the people who didn't make it in here, you will be in the new story, which will be up within Jan 12-Jan 14... Im lazy don't blame me… but ill be writing when im finished with this chapter. (I wont say names of who didn't make it) IN the new story, Heroin of the night, its going to be your name, your description of how you would like to look, shugo chara's name and descrip., and name wat you want to be toward Amu or Ikuto(exp. "I want to be Amu's cousin") (if you want these plz tell me) You can also give me a name of a pet if you want, clothing, make-up, most hated color(so it doesn't upset you if I make and outfit, if you don't choose, don't worry the clothes change) Maybe, ill get new ppl, so its fair. **Im talking to much, srry, ill go on with the chapter.**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up with bird's chirpping and the sunlight shining through the window (the tent is very roomy, yes it has a zip up window. Its open). I felt pressure on my stomach. I looked down to see Ikuto nuzzled into it. I smiled.

"_dragon's curse_" last night still rang in my ear, I shivered remembering that night.

"hello you guys, its nice to see you" I heard a Emiko's voice ring through the tree's making more bird sing (ring sing XD, one day my jaw is going to fall off, frm smiling to much)

Then I listened closely.

"its great to have the crew back together" I heard a cute innocent lolli voice, that a guy would just fall for

"exactly what I thought, Shannah. Hey were is Ayane?" Emiko asked

"r-right here" I heard a cute shy voice. This was maybe a guy's dream to have a girl with that voice. Do all of them have cute voices?

"Emiko, whats going on guys?" I heard a tough, but not to much, girl voice. Her voice was still, alluring, it was tough with the voice of wind chimes blowing.

I placed ikuto's head on a pillow like thing then unzipped the tent and came out.

"Hey, how's it going, Kasumi?" Ai said then nuggied her (idk how to spell. I suck at spelling)

"let go" that girl, Kasumi I think said then flipped him over so his face was now planted onto the ground. All of them laughed including me. Emiko looked back and smiled at me

"Amu, I want you to meet the crew" I walked over there not saying anything. As I got there I stopped as Emiko introduced

"Amu, this is Shannah, Kirei Shannah (kirei=pretty)"

I looked up to see she IS pretty. She smooth cream colored skin with silky, long black hair, nice body(I didn't want to use all the words I could find good in my head) and dark chocolate eye's. She was maybe, 14, 15 maybe? She had a designs up on her arm. It had a design of fire, water, earth, air, metal, and wood. For fire it had a red tiger placed on a line of wind, the wind was a dark blue, the wind maybe was for air. Then for water, there was a beautiful Japanese koi fish marked on her arm, it was white and black. Then for earth I saw a cherry blossom, it was pinkish red with a gold and silver outline, I knew the gold an silver meant metal. And last wood, for that there was an owl placed there, dazzling brown with golden like eyes. She wore a I though she was gorgeous.

"hello Miss Amu, please to make your acquaintance" Kirei-san said then curtsied

"Thank you, Kirei-san"

"please, just call me Shannah" she said as I nodded

"And this is Shitashimiyasui Kasumi. (Shitashimiyasui=friendly)" Emiko pointed to an innocent like girl. Her hair was a shiny silver that reached down to her knee's. Her eye's were amber yellow. She looked 16? She was beautiful, amazing actually. She looks tough, which sorta scared me…alittle. Her breast where big but not too big,sorta E-cup. A boy would travel the world to see her. She had a mark like Shannah. Her mark a bloody red bat. Death? She was someone to look up too when you think your weak and frail.

"Hey, what's up girly?" She said and smiled then rubbed my head, making me pout

"hi, and nothing much" I said and smiled. I know I'm going to get use to her

"oh yea this is Mizuki Ayane, she's very shy" Emiko said then whispered the last part

I looked at the girl. She looked 13. She had purple hair with white and black streaks. On her palm it showed a halo over a red pitch fork. I though it mean light and dark. I was right. Her eyes where a teal blue. And her voice was very sweet.

"uh, umm, im Mizuki Ayane, Miss Amu" she said sorta red, she's like a little girl. KAWII was all I could think about her.

"Nice to meet you too. Just call me Amu, Ayane-chan" I greeted her and smiled as she picked up her head and smiled at me

"you can drop the -chan" I smiled

We heard distant huffs and yelling

"AHH THERE HERE!" everyone but I , shouted

"Chouchou Aikimi, shes the girl in the short kimono" Emiko whispered to me (chouchou=butterfly)

She had light brown hair and on her collar bone she had a light blue Butterfly. Light and Water mix. She was graceful. She wore lots of red and black. She was 14 maybe. She walked with a white umbrella with red and black cherry blossom's printed on there. The flower didn't stand out. Her eye's were almost the same color, except more purple.

"Mengestu Saygomi, shes the girl… on Wolf boys back" Emiko sighed and I giggled

(im not going to explain the Inuyasha people, im too lazy, srry) Emiko explains to me who the wolf boy and dog demon is then tell me about the others.

"This is Hana Aikimi"

"please to meet you Amu"

"yes you too, Aikimi-chan"

"you don't need to say chan"

She was butterfly girl. Graceful and respecting. At least I know why she has the butterfly.

"this is Saygomi" Emiko pointed to the Huntress

"hello, Miss Amu" She bowed

"Just call me Amu, and hello to you too, Saygomi"

She had cherry blossoms markings going around her risk like a bracelet.

Her hair was a dark brown with chocolate eyes. She had a huntress look. Her ear's had feathers for earrings. And her Mark was crystal blue water wings, on her shoulder. That must have meant she was an water angel? Emiko went over to give Saygomi and Aikimi hugs, then the rest of them joined. They looked like models standing next too each other. They all smiled with great joy and happiness.

I smiled at there reunion.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SAYGOMI?" Koga yelled

"I got tired" she simple said.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"yeaa, but my feet hurt!" she whined

"YOU HAVE WINGS!"

"so?" she said

"YOU COULD HAVE FLEWN, ALL OF YOU" he said irritated and pointed at all of us, including me.

"I'll explain later" Emiko said

"Hey, Ai what's going on?" Inuyasha said

"sigh, Emiko's shopoholic rush, not long ago" Ai whispered, obviously everyone heard since Emiko fumed and walked away.

"IM GOING TO THE LAKE" She screamed waving her hands as her crew followed, including me.

Then I felt arm's around my waist. And not just arm's muscular arms.(Emiko: unlike fagagay*tadagay*)

"were you going, ichigo-_koi_" he said seductively

"with my si-sister" I studdered

"well to bad" he whispered into my ear then picked me up

"IKUTO SET ME DOWN NOW" I yelled pounding his back

"nope" he said and brought me to a lake, opposite side of my sister's

It was afternoon, me and Ikuto went fishing, I caught about 3 fishes…one name Ikumo, another Amuto, and the last one Bob(Emiko: were did that come from?)

Ikuto caught like 31? I don't know but it was a lot.

Emiko and Ai got fruits

Saygomi and Aikimi got fresh water

And the rest went to go get rice…

We prepared lunch.

We had fried fish, fruit salad, water, OJ, and onigeri (rice balls)

We ate then played around and got to know each other better

By the time night fell, everyone had there own tents set up already.

We had the same food from lunch to eat for dinner.

Once that was done, everyone went to there tents and slept

Ikuto held me safely

I silently cried about last night

**Emiko' POV**

"Ai, I think we should tell Amu the real Dragon's curse"

"Emiko, Amu has enough to worry about. I don't think telling her is the right choice"

"but, Ai, Ikuto is going-

**Emiko: **soo how do you think I did. My back is totally jacked and im tired…

**Naoki Ryou:** Want a pocky?

**Emiko: **YESH pwease =)

**Naoki Ryou: **here you go -gives choco pocky-

**Emiko: **thanksh, pocky buddy XD…I swear, one of these day's my jaw's going to fall off for smiling to much

**REVIEW PLZ XD I love pocky**


	8. AURTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Im going to postpone this story for awhile! I'm fresh outta ideas! Sorry for you lovers of dreams of demons! But I will continue as soon as possible! Till then please enjoy my other stories I am working on!


End file.
